It is known that the handling of liquid cyanuric chloride has great advantages compared to handling the solid form since the cyanuric chloride melt is transported in insulated, heatable tank cars and is stored in such types of tanks. The contact of personnel with cyanuric chloride therewith accordingly is reduced. Besides the liquid cyanuric chloride is especially suited as the starting material for continuous processes.
The only disadvantage is the very high vapor pressure which cyanuric chloride already possesses at its melting point. Through this the concentration of the cyanuric chloride in the gaseous form in the space above its melt is always relatively large.
However, difficulties can occur as a result of this if in the flow process there are formed places which are at or below the desublimation point of cyanuric chloride.
This is e.g. the case if solid cyanuric chloride is continuously introduced into the melt for melting. The introduction is always carried out in the gaseous space.
Since the solid cyanuric chloride as is understood has a lower temperature than the gas space, at the place of introduction for the solid cyanuric chloride there occurs a drop in temperature which causes a formation of crust.
Customary gas excluding supply systems for solid materials, as e.g. bucket wheel air locks, all are subject to an accretion process which lead to frequent breakdowns, above all in continuous processes using liquid cyanuric chloride.
The object of the present application is the development of a process for the easier handling in the production of liquid cyanuric chloride, preferably in continuous processes.